Aldarion Desiderius
'''Aldarion Desiderius was a commander the Argent Dawn and then Argent Crusade, defending humanity from the terrible reign of the undead. He was often held in high regard by those who knew him closely. A staunch supporter of the holy light since youth, Aldarion had failed many times to learn the ways of a paladin until around the time Naxxramas first invaded the Eastern Plaguelands. Therefore, his skills in battle were finely tuned by the time he was able to begin summoning mere auras of holy power. For a while, he had a tough time finding a righteous cause, as the Knights of the Silver Hand only accepted paladins, and they had been annihilated by the dark prince, Arthas Menethil, at the time. Eventually, he had come upon the Argent Dawn, an organization of justice-seekers whom had split off from the Scarlet Crusade and were taking any able-bodied individual to fight for their cause. Aldarion eventually earned the rank of commander, and gathered his own squadron of like-minded fighters for the cause: the orc, Vilgaz, two Sin'dorei - Rose Silverleaf and her daughter, Tyrada, as well as his personal guard, the human aptly named Irulon Doomfist, amongst other characters. While he was highly regarded amongst the general populace, he was often spoken against by a band of hood-wearers, who believed that Aldarion's idea of "justice" was far too idealistic and doomed to fail. Aldarion fought tooth and nail throughout both Lordaeron and then onto Northrend, successfully aiding in the capture and sanctification of many Scourge strongholds. Although he eventually fell to the Lich King the final battle, Aldarion's legacy lives on in the memories of those who had witnessed his noble actions and continue to do their best to replicate them. Birth and Childhood Aldarion was born within the Tirisfal Glades a few years before the Second War within a prosperous Lordaeron. In his youth, he often adventured far away from home due to a strong curiosity, much to the dismay of his parents. He had always felt that he had to be the leader of any group he had been apart of, which often irritated some of his friends. A Terrible Reign of Fear Around the age of seventeen, Aldarion hoped to join the guard to protect King Terenas, whom he was proud to follow. Unfortunately, before he could be accepted, the king had been slain and the Capitol City had been besieged by an undead Scourge. Terribly worried, he fled to find his parents in order to warn them, but they just ignored his pleas, blaming his wild imagination for such delusions. Frightened but unwilling to desert his family, he decided to stay at the house and protect his family from whatever may have arrived. However, when the Scourge knocked on the door, his parents had realized their mistakes, and demanded Aldarion remain hidden in the cellar, doing their best to distract the invaders from finding him. Angry, Aldarion refused such a notion, but his father forced him down the stairs and said his goodbyes, to which Aldarion shed a few tears and nodded. Not minutes later, he could only hear horrific screams - to which he quietly but uncontrollably sobbed in loneliness. Hiding in silence for a few hours, Aldarion eventually crawled up out into the house to find its interior desecrated, but no one was to be found - it was a ghost town. A Place of Peace Aldarion had decided to trek out alone in the Tirisfal Glades in hopes to find other survivors. Eventually, he discovered a cathedral which was inhabited by an order of paladins and priests eager to defend their home from the new threat. Aldarion remained with this order as they became the Scarlet Crusade, and he wore their banner with pride as a protectorate of its values. However, after some time, he noticed something became amiss within the order. Many of the others had revealed themselves to be extremely xenophobic, as they had decided that anyone outside of the cathedral was bound to be in line with the Scourge at such a point. Some of the Scarlets had even inquired Aldarion as to his fealty, reminding him that they took him in and were very generous in doing so. A New Dawn After the original Highlord of the Scarlet Crusade, Alexandros Mograine, had been slain in very questionable circumstances, his son Renault had taken over the cathedral. Renault spread words of fear across his followers, which only amplified their hateful ways. Soon enough, a sector of Scarlets had decided to split off from the faction and found their own - which Aldarion was quick to join. This new faction was brandished as the Argent Dawn, which eventually based themselves within Light's Hope Chapel in eastern Lordaeron, not far from the entrance to Quel'thalas. Aldarion, with his charisma and hearty attitude, had risen up the ranks of the Dawn very rapidly. Soon, he became commander of his own squadron, which he led with pride. Soon, however, Scourge from Northrend had arrived from a terrible necropolis hanging over Stratholme. This had driven not only the Argent Dawn, but also members of the Alliance and Horde to join in on a terrible battle that had wreaked incredible havoc within the landscape. Battle on the Frozen Wastes The Final Battle Upon succeeding in his mission to prove himself worthy of entering the Lich King's icy domain while battling within the Argent Tournament, Aldarion traversed towards the Icecrown Citadel as soon as was possible. As one of the first fighters to arrive at the face of the terrible structure, Aldarion remained dedicated in his goal as he continued to gather necessary resources for the upcoming siege. Soon enough, an entrance within the Icecrown Citadel was revealed at the side of the structure, wherein Aldarion entered the Frozen Halls to find the entrances to three separate domains wherein many Scourge lieutenants resides and were hard at work maintaining the integrity of the building. These were merely trials to further prove the worth of the Argent Crusader and Knights of the Ebon Blade, however, as the true entrance leading to the Lich King's lair was finally revealed as the Ashen Verdict finally managed to knock down the and literally enter the Lich King's front door. Within were many terrible, haunting creatures - once noble souls transformed into hideous monsters bent on serving and protecting their master. Climbing to the top along with a large group of other heroes alike, Aldarion finally reached the Frozen Throne and gazed wearily at the Lich King himself. Tirion and The Lich King traded words until Tirion was frozen in ice, unable to help the adventurers in their goal to defeat the dark Scourge lord. However, a mighty battle ensued, as the Lich King brought about his full arsenal of moves against his foes - and the heroes, including Aldarion, did the same. Unfortunately for Aldarion, he never got to see his goal complete, as he perished just as the Lich King was looking vulnerable. A terrible val'kyr had swooped in and taken hold of Aldarion, proceeding to throw him off of the icy platform down to his doom. While the others who had fallen to the Lich King's power had been resurrected by the spirit of King Terenas, Aldarion had reached too far a distance to be brought back from the spell and was never seen again. It is assumed his body had crashed down onto the lower structures somewhere, and that his spirit was allowed to enter its eternal paradise. Gallery Image:Lord_Aldarion_Talking.jpg|Arriving in the Howling Fjord of Northrend. Image:Bigstackstwo_Aldarion_Desiderius.jpg| Irulon and Aldarion.png|Irulon and Aldarion enjoying themselves in conversation. Creation This page was created at the request of a friend. Category:Human Category:Warrior Category:Deceased Category:Paladin Category:Back story Category:Argent Crusade Category:Argent Dawn